In recent years, a touch inputting device using an apparatus for sensing a touch, such as a touch sensor has been created and developed as an input device for controlling operations of electrical/electronic apparatuses.
In principle, the touch sensing apparatus recognizes a touch itself and the touch input device is used as the input means that senses the touch and outputs the sensed touch as a signal, but they are actually used without distinction.
Meanwhile, various methods using the touch sensing are used, but a method of sensing variation in an electrostatic capacity of a capacitance and transferring it to a microprocessor or a microcomputer as a signal when an electrode is installed at a contact part where the touch is actually made and a finger, and the like touch the contact part is widely used.
In the known touch sensing method, since input is easy and a mechanical operation is not included, there is no concern of mechanical abrasion as compared with a known input method by pressing a mechanical button, as a result, its use range is expanded.
In recent years, in addition to a button-type touch and a discrete touch, a wheel touch input type touch in which a user performs an input through movement of the touch while maintaining a contact state of the touch has appeared, for example.
In the wheel touch type touch, as the touch contractually moves, its input signal is generated. The generated input signal controls an operation of an external apparatus on which a touch sensing apparatus is mounted according to a movement distance and a movement direction of the touch.
However, in a known wheel touch recognizing type, the touch sensing apparatus continuously (alternatively, at a short time cycle) transfers information on a contact position of the touch to a control processor of the external apparatus.
By the way, according to such a known type, since the control processor of the external apparatus calculates a movement distance and a movement direction for each of all of the contact positions, the control processor becomes overloaded due to recognizing a wheel touch.
The problem is not consistent with miniaturization of electronic apparatuses and in addition, it becomes a more serious problem in terms of a tendency in which one electronic apparatus performs various functions (digital broadcasting, playing of stored moving pictures, voice and video calls, and the like).